Hacking Love
by MoonlightFlame
Summary: When Claudia hacks Steve's laptop she finds something she didn't expect. And when Steve asks Claudia to lie in return... well he gets the same. IDO Warehouse 13


Claudia glared at the laptop. She jabbed at the keyboard again and watched as the numbers danced across the screen. But her progress was stopped again as big red letters flashed across her screen: **ACCESS DENIED**. Claudia cursed under her breath. This wasn't fair. She was a top hacker and a computer genius to boot. Why was it she couldn't break the password on this pathetically protected computer? She looked down at her phone again to check how much time she had left before Steve got home with Pete and Myka from their latest artifact hunt. There was still another 20 min before they were due to be home. Claudia turned back to Steve's laptop and glared at it again. Her fingers wizzed across the keys and she finally got through. Knowing she didn't have much time, she set to work searching for the file she wanted. Steve had slipped up the night before at dinner and revealed he had been keeping notes on his views of everyone on the team including Artie.

Claudia had pestered him the rest of the night to tell her what her file said but he had clammed up pretty quick after his slip up. After they had left early that morning, Claudia had immediately gone straight to his room, picked his lock, and started hacking into his laptop. For someone who had said they were bad with technology, Steve had a pretty secure desktop. Claudia searched for 10 min before she finally found what she was looking for. Each file was labeled and there was more than just 4 to. Claudia figured there were a little over 100 and if she had to guess they were probably for people Steve had worked with in the past. She found hers rather quickly. Instead of opening it she copied and went to email it to herself but before she left the files another name caught her eye: **Olivia Jinks**. Claudia hesitated. She had already crossed a huge line by hacking his computer. Reading his sister's file seemed like friendship ruining stuff. But no matter how hard she fought against it she ended up copying it to. She sent the mail and logged out of his laptop. She was leaving his room right when the front door opened of the BandB. Claudia hurried down to greet them.

After everyone had dumped their coats and kicked off their shoes, Myka suggested a movie which Pete immediately agreed to but Steve declined saying he needed a nap after dealing with fire breathing monkeys all day (they said not to ask when Claudia questioned it) and excused himself up to his room. Claudia to went to her room she wanted to read what was in those files as soon as possible. She picked up her laptop and hurried to her room locking the door on her way in. She plopped on her bed and flipped open her laptop. She had figured shed start with her file first but when she saw Olivia's name again she decided on her's instead. She clicked on the file and began to read.

 _Olivia Lucia Jinks_

 _Age-20 years old_

 _Status-Decieced_

 _Relation-Older Sister_

 _A kind and caring individual who treats everone around her like an equal. Has a way of cheering everyone up around her. Likes to stand up for her baby brother and keep him out of harm. Will be dearly missed._

That's all that was written. It almost seemed as if he had had a hard time writing it up. Claudia sighed. She knew it wasn't a good idea to take this one to. She closed the file and deleted it hoping to slightly quil the guilt inside her. Then she turned her attention to the other folder. Her folder. She clicked on it and it opened to reveal her file. This one had a lot more than Olivia's.

 _Claudia Donovan_

 _Age-21_

 _Status-Alive_

 _Relation-BFFEWYLION (According to her) My missing piece (According to Myka) My lucky charm (According to Pete) My protector (According to Artie) My entire world (According to me)_

 _Claudia is very intelligent and tech savvy and and excellent hacker. Parents died when she was young. Has two living relatives her older brother Joshua (Doesn't seem to like me much) who is very protective of her and her older sister Claire who is M.I.A. being held it seems by the Warehouse to keep Claudia safe. If her sister is a danger though then I would prefer she stay in that choma._

 _Claudia is an inventor having made many useful items for the agents of Warehouse 13. While she is still young she shows a lot of promise and has already become a great agent and friend to all around her. While she is outgoing she can have moments when she's shy and awkward. She feels ashamed of the fact that she was hospitalized or at the very least embarrassed of the fact but I don't think she should be embarrassed. She told me honestly why she checked herself in and that just means she is perfectly sane._

 _She is such a sweet girl and I don't think she really understands how much she means to the people around her. She's the daughter Artie never had and he loves her to pieces. She's a sister to Myka and helps her with her confidence especially after she came back from her absence right after I started. Claudia can take all of Pete's jokes and keeps him occupied so the rest of us can get some peace and everyone just cares a lot about her. She's set to be the future caretaker of the warehouse and looking into the secret service._

 _Claudia Donovan is a girl unlike any other. She is my best friend and she means the world to me. She makes me feel like a completely different person. She never lies to me and she always tells me when she's made a mistake. She's saved my life multiple times. I love her. She is everything to me. She is my BFFEWYLION._

Claudia stared at the screen of the computer. She had started crying about half way through and now she was stunned and silent. She had never thought she could mean that much to someone. She doubted even Joshua felt like this. But now that she had read it all, guilt was welling up inside her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and got up from her bed. She made her way over to Steve's room and knocked. It took a second but the door was pulled open and Claudia looked up at Steve.

"Claud what's wrong," he asked immediately. "Have you been crying? Come in." Claudia let him pull her inside and shut the door then she burst into tears again.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I-I hacked your c-computer and read the file."

There was silence for a little while and then Steve put his hand on Claudia's shoulder. She wiped away the tears blurring her vision and looked him in the eye only to be taken aback by the smile on his face.

"I know you never lie to me but you could have kept that hidden without me knowing," he said. "This is why we're friends," he laughed. "You're honest to a fault with me."

"I am not," Claudia pouted. "It may not be lying but it's not like I tell you the truth all the time."

"Oh? Then give me and example Claud. Make it so I know what your saying is a lie."

"You want me to lie to you?"

"Just this once." the smile on his face never left. "Well go on."

"Ok here goes. You want me to lie I'll give you the biggest one I got. You are my best friend and you mean the most to me in this entire world you are more important to me than anyone else. I love you."

"I'm not hearing any lies girly."

"I love you. As a best friend. These feelings are totally platonic."

Claudia watched at Steve's face changed. His smile faded into a shocked 'o' and he stared at her. Claudia had just told him her biggest secret of all time. She was in love with him.

"Cat got your tongue Jinxy," she teased to try and lighten the mood. "You said I was honest to a fault. How 'bout now?"

She turned to leave the room but Steve reached for her and stopped her. He turned her round and looked her straight in the eyes.

"W-what. I told you it was my biggest secret now you know why. I'm sorry I know you're not into girls and you're gay and-"

"Is that true?"

"What?"

"Is that true? About you having feelings for me?"

"Steve you detect lies if it wasn't true you'd know it. What has-"

Before she could finish what she was saying, Steve pulled her against him and covered her lips with his in a tender and electrifying kiss. It felt like an eternity before he pulled away. Steve looked into Claudia's eyes as he pulled back.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that," Steve breathed, his breath fanned over her face.

"R-really," Claudia stammered in surprise.

"God Claudia. You're my best friend and my partner. You brought me back to life despite what everyone said even risking your own life. And you've been there for me through everything. I don't know when I fell in love with you but I've waiting for you to catch up ever since." Claudia gasped and her eyes widened.

"W-what," she stammered.

"Yeesh you're slow." before Claudia could reply his lips were on hers again and she was melting into the kiss. She couldn't remember how long she had craved this and now it was happening. When he pulled away again her next words were strong, confident, and the stupidest thing she has ever said.

"But you're gay."

Steve burst out laughing and pulled her tight against him. His laugh was contagious and soon, Claudia was giggling right along with him. When they had calmed down he cleared his throat and pulled back slightly but stayed close enough to keep her in his arms.

"You're right, I am but you're special. I don't see your gender. All I see is you. I don't care that you're a girl or that I'm supposed to like guys because the one I'm in love with is you Claudia Donovan. It may not make sense to others but I understand my feelings."

Claudia smiled and buried her face in his shirt. She inhaled his scent and let out a laugh. "It makes absolutely no sense." She pulled back and looked up at him. "But I still love you."

"You're such a brat." And before Claudia could snap back at him, he pulled her in for another kiss that held all of their feelings for each other. Claudia was glad she hacked his computer. It was almost as if she Hacked his Love.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. And to all my readers waiting for updates on my other stories just hang in there. I've been having money and job problems and am trying my best to make time to write. Dont forget to review I love yall.


End file.
